A Second date
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Emma plans her second date with Hook/Killian and she gets a bit seductive. She has a new apartement, and there's a storm outside. Humor/fluff
Emma ran around her new apartment. Henry and her had brought Hook with them and decided to go for a cheap loft close by the docks. Everything had been moved, although she didn't have much to bring with her in the first place. The day had been special with the new apartment, but even more special as she had been planning her second date.

Hook was to arrive in the evening at her place. He had no idea what to expect, and Emma hadn't been quite sure what she was planning either. The weather reports earlier had stated a storm was to arrive and suggested everyone to stay indoors, which in her mind meant Killian, had to most likely stay the night, which was exciting and frightening for her to even think of the possibility.

It hadn't been long since their first official date – which he planned perfectly. She had told Killian she could plan a date well and she was going to show it. Emma hadn't been sure what to do. But she had her share of seducing men to dates as a bails bond person, and she was going to tap into that mood for the evening.

As cliché as she could probably be she had lit the apartment with quite a few candles. A lovely aroma of homemade marinara sauce was cooking on the stove, which gave a friendly reminder of their first date. The door knocked and she frantic gave one last quick glance over the apartment before she went to open the door. Before Killian could take in the fact that she had opened the door she was close to him, and she kissed him, like he hadn't been kissed by her before. It was wild and thrilling. She took a step back so he could take it all in, and that's when he noticed her properly. Emma was wearing a thin strapped lose black dress, her hair hung lose and straight down her body - lightly curled at the ends. She had a diamond bracelet on her left arm but the rest of her was bare.

"Swan, you look" He said mesmerized still staring at her with a bewildered admire.

"I know" She chuckled and opened the door wider for him to step in.

"Like what you've done with the place. Love" He removed his usual leather jacket, which he had freshly bought for their first date. He sat down by the table which had been set. Emma rested her hands on her hip and sighed deeply leaning backwards with her back a little with her eyes closed. Hook saw Emma from her side and got his breath stuck in his throat. Despite her feet being bare she had obviously chosen to be bare without the undergarments from this realm's version of a corset, and the dress was open by the side so he could catch a glimpse of her breasts from her side. Emma hadn't noticed the change in Killian and looked at him and smiled. He cleared his throat, lost from his thoughts, and smiled back.

She gave the pot of marina a few stirs before she brought the tip of the wooden spoon to her lips and tasted the sauce which made her moan slightly by the taste.

"Just wait until you try this sauce" She said before she brought the wooden spoon towards him.

"That is quite delicious" He said before she put the spoon down and brought the food to the table. Her stomach gave a slight rumble. She had been so busy fixing up the apartment she had forgotten about lunch earlier. The thunder outside gave out a loud noise unexpectedly and Emma jumped a little.

"Not a fan of the storm I take it?" He asked, half smiling towards her.

"As long as a tree doesn't break the windows I'm fine" She answered as she poured a glass of wine for them both. The dinner went lovely and they shared lots of creative ideas for the apartment with each other. Emma went to clean up after the meal. Killian couldn't resist going against her back and putting his arms around her in a slight tight grip. She leaned backwards into his embrace.

"I had a lovely evening, love" He said into her ear, nibbling softly at it.

"Easy tiger, the evening's not over yet" She laughed.

"I think I'm ready for the dessert" He said with a smirk and she knew he wasn't talking about the chocolate pudding. It scared her. This night had been quite daring for her and Hook knows it couldn't have been easy for her. She had opened up in a way she hadn't before and he for a moment wondered if he had pushed her too far. When she didn't reply he took a step backwards. Sad by the loss of his embrace she took his hand and guided him to the couch.

"I think it's time to see what's on Netflix" She suggested and she grabbed a blanket and put it around the two of them. Intrigued he started at the screen that lit up in front of Emma. He already knows about television and this was familiar to him now. He just hadn't known about what Netflix was.

"What do you want to watch? " She asked him.

"Anything you desire, Swan" He replied. His response made her settle for an episode of a show she had already seen and loved. Her mind was somewhere else tonight and she wouldn't be able to concentrate on much else, and she took the opportunity to show Killian one of the shows she likes to watch.

Emma leaned into his embrace yet again as they both stared down at the tv screen in front of them. She knew what she had planned for the evening, but now she realized just how alone the two of them were. This was different. She had been on adventures, gone back in time, but they were always surrounded in public or around people. Hook noticed she was no longer looking at the screen but rather down in thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts" He said softly, and she knew she was no longer hiding it behind a smile.

"Was it something I said earlier?" He asked, afraid he had already ruined the evening for them.

"No, I just…" She didn't know how to explain in to she put her hand on his chest and leaned in to give him a kiss. It was short and tender. It reassured him that she wasn't going to run away. Before he reacted she crashed her lips against him again, this time it wasn't careful. She let her hand slip down his waist, he stopped her.

"Easy, love. I don't want you to do something you don't want to" Killian murmured, very unsure if he could keep his control unless she decided to take it further.

"I'm sure" She whispered, and they shared a look. He nodded, and that was all the confirmation he needed. He crashed his lips back on hers. His good hand, slightly shaky, slowly removed the straps on her dress. As loose as the dress was it fell down to her waist, as she was sitting in his lap. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath and her breasts were now fully exposed to him.

"You're beautiful Swan" He said as he kissed her again.

"That was" Killian began, slightly out of breath as Emma lay on top of his chest, intertwined with him.

"I know" Emma said and he chuckled softly.

"I told you I knew how to plan a date" Emma said with confidence.

"Aye, you surprised me well, lass" He responded as he traced his fingers of his good hand down up and down her back. Neither seemed to want to interrupt the moment or move away from each other. Emma knew she had opened her heart to something she had never experienced before. It had scared her out of her wits, but for some reason Hook has always given her what she needed to feel better.

The storm outside gave out another unexpected loud thunder noise, and Emma jumped up and fell down from the couch – bringing Hook with him to the floor. Emma's eyes were still surprised in shock when Killian gave out a roaring laugh from his chest he hadn't had in ages. After getting over the shock she joined him on the laughter.

"Aye, you certainly know how to surprise a man, love" He said his chest still shaking with laughter.  
After a moment of silence Killian spoke up again.

"I think I'm ready for actual dessert now" and Emma agreed. 


End file.
